Wake up
by rutix
Summary: Naruto is in coma after 4 years he still didnt wake up. So some medical nins leave with naruto the village. After 2 years he returned to the village. How will they react? NaruSaku ON HOLD
1. Leaving the village

First off all English isnt my first language so I may made some mistakes.Second this is my first fanfic so i have still have to learn things.  
**Disclaimer**: I dont not own Naruto

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled because she saw sasuke walking. 

Sasuke waited for her because they usally walked together to there work. Sakura was a medical nin and Sasuke was a anbu member soon he would become anbu captain.

"Did you heard it sasuke-kun?" Sakura.

"Huh?" Sasuke.

"Ino and Shikameru are getting married" Sakura told excited.

"That is about time they loved each other since they were childs" Sasuke

"Shall we go and look how naruto is?" Sasuke. "Fine" Sakura

"Its strange he still didnt woke up and its almost already 4 years ago when he got attacked" Sakura

"Yeah, even Tsunade-sama cant do anything about it." Sasuke.

They arrived at the hospital and they walked to the room behind glass. Sakura,Sasuke,Kakashi,the nurses and Tsunade were the only one who were allowed to go in.One of the anbu guards letted them in.

"Sasuke-kun what is that?" Sakura asked when she looked at a seal on Naruto's body.

"I don't know..." Sasuke suprised said. "You have to leave" an anbu guard said because he saw the kyuubi seal and he knew that only the oldest villagers knew Naruto had the demon inside.

"Why do we have to go?" Sakura said a bit angry. "Sorry but you have to leave naruto is in a bad condition today" The anbu said.

"Lets go Sakura" Sasuke said angry "We are going to Tsunade-sama".

They walked to Tsunade-sama's office. Knocked on the door and waited. They heard "Come in" and they went inside.

"Ahh Sakura and Sasuke what do you want" Tsunade asked friendly.

"We are not allowed to see Naruto." Sakura said with a sad voice. "Because of a seal" Sasuke said because he wanted to know what the seal was.

'Ohhh damn the seal is on his body again' Tsunade

"That's right Naruto is in a bad condition when the seal is showing" Tsunade

"What is that seal Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"I can't tell you Sakura" Tsunade said with a worried face.

'We cant she tell us?' Sakura. 'What is so special about that seal' Sasuke.

"Ok Tsunade-same we are going now. come Sasuke let Tsunade-sama do her work." Sakura said.

So they walked back to there work.

'Why cant Tsunade-sama tell us' Sakura 'She knows that I care about Naruto'.

'And still this is so impartant she cant tell' Sakura 'Is Naruto dying?'

"Hey Sakura" Ino. "Hey Ino I heard you are getting married" Sakura.

"Yeah im getting married with Shikameru" Ino anwserd happy.

"You are coming to the party?" Ino. "Sure i will come" Sakura

"I have to go home for dinner" Sakura. "Yeah me too bye." Ino. "Bye" Sakura.

'Hmm great food' Inner Sakura.

"Mom, Dad im going to bed goodnight" Sakura "Goodnight" Sakura's parents said.

Sakura woke up when the sun came trough her window.  
Bonk! Bonk! someone knocked hard at the door.

"Sakura! Sasuke at the door" Sakura's Mother "Im coming" Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke-kun what is it?" Sakura she saw Sasuke-kun eyes they looked he was almost crying.

"Sakura... hmm how do i have to say this, well Naruto is in surgery we have to go to the hospital" Sasuke said sad.

'Naruto in surgey? What?' Sakura thought in shock.

"Yeah lets go to the hospital" Sakura still in shock

They ran to the hospital in the hospital they saw Kakashi sitting in a chair. He standed up when he saw Sakura and Sasuke.

"How is Naruto?" Sakura asked "Is he alright?." "I dont know Sakura i really dont know" Kakashi said.

"I will call a nurse to ask why he is in surgery" Kakashi.

The nurse came and told them.

"Well Naruto got a high fever last night and he talked about something then he ran to outside still with his eyes closed. An Anbu gatched him and called me"Nurse "We have been up the whole night to get the fever down. When the fever started to got down we were getting some rest" The nurse told them "When I looked this morning he was all under bruises and there came blood out his mouth he looked if he had a fight. Now he is surgery he almost died tonight so he is very weak" Nurse.

"We have to wait for Tsunade-sama to report his situation" Kakashi.

'Naruto don't die plz!' Sakura

"Sakura don't worry he will be fine he is still alive after 4 years isn't he?"Kakashi.

One hour later...

"There is Tsunade-sama i hope she has good news" Sasuke. "Hey there, well i came to say that Naruto is just fine again he is still weak but he is alive" Tsunade "You can visit him in his room"

"Thank you Hokage" Kakashi. 'Yes! Naruto is still alive' Sakura.

So they went to Naruto's room. They were all shocked when they saw how Naruto looked.  
He looked if he was beaten by someone very big. He was all under the bruises and looked not so peacefull when he did before the surgery.  
Sakura gone to sit next to his bed and watch very shocked. 'Ohh Naruto what happend with you?'Sakura thought when she ran carefull with her fingers through his hair.

"I can't stay long I have go to work I will inform that you don't come to work is that ok Sakura?" Kakashi said when he saw how shocked she was.

"Yes, its ok" Sakura said with a low voice.

"Sasuke lets let Sakura alone for a sec shall we?" Kakashi.

'Naruto please wake up.' Sakura. 'I can't miss you any longer'

She felt asleep in the afternoon Sakura woke up when she felt something moving in her hand. When she woke up she saw that Naruto's hand was moving and that there was blood coming out of his mouth.  
She was shocked and called immediately a nurse. When the nurse came and she saw the blood she react fast and looked if he was still alive.  
When she discovered he was alive and she him moving she immediately called Tsunade.  
Sakura still looked shocked but almost died of happiness because she saw his eyes moving and I a sec they were open.

"Hey Sakura-chan" Naruto said with a low and weak voice. "Naruto you are awake" Sakura almost yelled.

Then Tsunade ran in and when she saw Naruto awake she could cry.

"Hi, Tsunade-baba" Naruto said.

Tsunade reacted when she saw Naruto coughing and that there came blood out of his mouth she ran to take medicin.

Was she came back Naruto was sleeping again.

"He felt asleep Tsunade-sama" Sakura said. "I see but I'm glad he woke up" Tsunade said.

"I'm going to tell Sasuke and the others tomorrow" Sakura said happy "You want to stay with Naruto tonight?" Tsunade.

"Yeah" Sakura. "Well I will get some blanket's so you can sleep on the bed next to him"Tsunade

"Thank you" Sakura.

Tsunade left to get some blanket's. Sakura still looked at Naruto she was so happy.

'You finally woke up' Sakura 'I knew you could do it'.

Then she felt alseep. She woke up late in the morning and she saw a man standing next to Naruto's bed.

"What are you going to do with Naruto?" Asked Sakura a bit worried.

"I'm going to take him with me" The man said. "Why?" Sakura almost yelled it.

"Well he need to wake up and because he doesn't we are going to try it somewhere else" The man said.

"Say goodbye to Naruto because he is leaving now" The man. "Naruto I shall miss you" Sakura almost began to cry. "I'm going to Tsunade-sama to ask if it is true".

"Well go then" The man.

Sakura ran to Hokage office. Knocked on the door and waited. "Come in" she stepped inside.

"Is it true that Naruto is leaving Konoha?" Sakura. "Yes it is true" Tsunade. "Don't worry he will come back"

* * *

Plz Review it I want to hear the comments. I know its not very long. I will try to make the next chapter longer.  



	2. Merories of the past

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto  
Thanks for the reviews i get the point i know my gramatical is bad that because im still learning english :).  
I will try to correct most of my errors.

* * *

_Four years earlier:_

"I have a mission for you three" Kakashi said with his eye closed as a signh that he was smiling.

"Hell YA a mission!"Naruto screamed because he was the number one loudest ninja.

"What is the mission sensei?" Sakura asked. "Well you have to go a special forest for a special herb and a special flower for new medicin's" Kakashi told them.

"Only A FLOWER? I don't like this mission, why can't the medical nins go?" Naruto said with ang3E

Beep, beep.

Naruto woke up, toke a quick shower and ran outta the house to the meeting place.  
When he arrived he saw he was the first one. But after a few minutes Sasuke came and then Kakashi arrived.

"Hey Sasuke and Kaka-sensei" Naruto screamed when he said his sensei hello.

"Isn't Sakura here yet? Usually she is always on time" Kakashi asked ignoring Naruto who was trying to get attention.

"Sorry that I'm late" They looked down the road and they saw Sakura running to them. "I forgot to set the alarm"

"Its fine Sakura, lets get going then" Kakashi said. "Hell Ya lets get that stupid flower" Naruto said angry because he still didn't like this stupid mission.

"Come on Naruto it isnt that bad I like flowers" Sakura said trying to cheer Naruto up "Yeah yeah but I hoped some actions."

"It is a important mission Naruto and if you like or not we are going to get that flower" Kakashi said when he heard Naruto complaining.

They travelled whole day and they were getting tired and hungry.

"Ahh man, can't we have a break?" Naruto said tired and hungry "I'm sooooo hungry!"

'I'm hungry and tired too' Sakura thought but she didn't say anything.

"We will stop here and stay here till tomorrow morning" Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sasuke began to search firewood. When they had enough Sasuke made a fire with his fire jutsu.

Kakashi toke the new volume of 'Come Come Paradise' and started to read it in a tree.

Sakura was sitting on a stone next to a river when she saw Naruto pulling his shirt of and jumping in the water to catch some fish.  
She smiled when she saw him fighting with a fish.

"Yeah I catch it, what a big fish" Naruto yelled happy.

One hour later they were eating the fish Naruto caught.

"I have setted traps so we all can sleep" Kakashi said. "We have to get up early tomorrow so I suggest that we are going to sleep"

They all got there blankets or sleepingbag for the night.

'I hope we will get there soon im bored' Naruto thought before he felt asleep.

Sakura couln't sleep right away she looked around and the eyes stopped when she looked at Naruto.

'I know what he is thinking right, that he is bored and want to go home' Sakura thought.

One hour later they all were sleeping.

"Sakura! come on wake up" She opened her eyes and saw Kakashi stand next to her "We are leaving so get your stuff"

"Ohh sorry" Sakura apologized "Its oke but hurry"

In the afternoon they arrived at the place where they had to search the flower.

"Oke lets find that stupid flower" Naruto said.

"Baka you don't know how the flower looks like" Sasuke said with a annoying face.

"Yeah thats right, I have a picture of it" Kakashi showed the picture of the flower. It was a red with blue flower.

"Now we know how the flower looks like start searching" Kakashi said to his students.

They started searching. They searched for already a hour when Sakura called them.

"I think I have found it" Sakura said pointing to a red and blue flower.

"I think you are right Sakura well done" Kakashi said when he started to pick the flower.

When he was doing that 9 kunai's came from the bushes. Kakashi got hit by 3 kunai's because he couldn't dodge all 9.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke immediately react and they looked for the persons who throw the kunai's.

"Where did that came from?" Sakura asked.

When she said that 9 nins attacked them. Naruto toke 2 nins, Sasuke 4 nins and Sakura 3 nins.

Naruto beated the 2 nins quick. He was about to go and help Sasuke and Sakura when another man came from the bushes with 5 kunai's in his hand.

"You will not get the flower! you will all die" The man said with a scary look.

Naruto smiled and said: " Then you first have to beat me" With that he used Kage Bounshin no jutsu and charged at the man.

The man had a really great speed and with the speed he beat all the clones. He threw a kunai to Naruto was a great speed.  
Naruto couldn't dodge it the kunai hitted his leg.

The ninja kicked and punshed Naruto and throwed him against a tree. Naruto was unconscious.

The ninja laughed and said "Thats one now its your turn girl" pointing to Sakura.

The ninja threw again a kunai with his great speed. Sakura closed her eyes because she knew she couldn't dodge it.  
'So this is the end' Sakura thought sad.

Blood came on Sakura's face, she opened her eyes and she looked at a orange suit. She realizied that Naruto was standing there and that he caught the kunai with his body.

"I will kill" Naruto said red chakra surround Naruto.

"Haha, soon you won't be able to use you chakra" The ninja laughed.

"Then i will kill you before that happends" Naruto groaned

Naruto charged at the ninja with a higher speed then the ninja. The ninja shocked 'is it possible that chakra change like this?' he thought.

"Now I will kill with the same kunai you tried to kill me" Naruto used the kunai that was in his body and killed the ninja.

The other ninja's were soon also killed by Naruto. He charged at them and in less then 2 minutes they were all dead.

'What was that?' Sakura thought.

"Are you all oke?" Naruto asked smiling.

"I'm fine only I think kakashi-sensei needs medical threathings" Sakura said when she looked at Kakash "He is hit by 5 kunai's"

"Well lets go back then" Naruto said "Sasuke will you help me carry kaka-sensei?"

"Ok" Sasuke only said. He had almost no injuries only some bruises.

They had walked for about a hour when Naruto felt to the ground.

"Damnit" Naruto groaned. He tried to get up but when he was standing he felt again.

Sakura ran towards him.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked looking at his body.

"I.. can't move my body" Naruto said breathing heavily.

"Damnit, damnit it feels like its riping me apart" Naruto said breathing heavily.

"Let me see Naruto." Sakura said worried "Naruto I will lay you on your back so I can see your chest and stomach."

She turned Naruto carefully around. She looked at the wounds.

"Sasuke-kun do you still have that kunai from that ninja?" Sakura said worried because she had a bad suspicion.

"Yes we still have it" Sasuke said giving her the kunai.

"My suspicion was right the kunai is poisened" Sakura said.

"What for poison Sakura?" Naruto asked because he was suprised that kyuubi didn't heal his wounds and destroyed the poison.

"I don't know, it looks like a chakra poison" Sakura said studying the poison.

Cough, Cough.

Naruto began to cough blood and was losing his conscious.

"Naruto stay awake we don't know what this poison do so stay awake" Sakura said to Naruto.

Naruto couldn't stay awake.

"Sasuke-kun we have to get him to the hospital as soon as possible" Sakura yelle to Sasuke.

She took Naruto at her back and began to run to Konoha.

She ran till the night began to fall.

"We will rest a few hours" Sasuke said to Sakura he didn't want her to get tired.

They didnt set up there camp.

They slept 3 hours when they began to run again. It was in the afternoon when the guards saw them running.

"What happend?" One of the guards asked when he saw Kakashi and Naruto unconscious.

"We were attacked and they got injuried." Sakura said "They need medical attention!"

"Yama go get a medical squad!" One of the guards said to the other "Yes sir!"

5 minutes later a medical squad arrived taking Kakashi and Naruto with them. Sakura and Sasuke followed them.

3 days after they came back to Konoha. Kakashi was ok and healed fast but Naruto still wasn't awake because they couldn't destroy the poison.  
They had to wait till the kyuubi chakra strings were healed again but that could take a while.

'I miss him so much I now realized I cared about him' Sakura thought

* * *

Chaptar 2 up I hope i didnt make much errors. 

Review plz.  
Cya till I finished chaptar3


End file.
